Stories: Sheila’s Smashing Success!
Letter from the author: 'Hello! CITRONtanker here, here to bring to you a brand new solo story about the legendary Super Smash Bros series! It’s one I really love, and I simply had to make a story. Here, you will see my most vile villain as a protagonist. She will be evil, as the goddess always was, but I also want her to be a funny and lovable character we can root for. This story will be very lighthearted- full of gags, action, and general tomfoolery. I am going to be putting tons of effort into this one- I want to be proud of this story, as much as I want you guys to enjoy it. When it is finished, I urge you to give it a read. Special credit goes to SuperGaming and Jelo for loaning me their characters- without you, none of this would be possible. Thank you, and enjoy! ''After seeing everyone, including some of her biggest foes, join an all-star cast of smashing glory, the Goddess herself decides its her turn to have some fun! But with Master Hand defiant on her inclusion, can the mighty lord prove herself as the biggest, baddest brawler in the world? Cast * Galaximus * Master Hand * Ridley * Jenny * Daisy Story Our story begins in a mysterious building located near Final Destination. Inside, several individuals are hoping to get Master Hand's approval to join an elite cast in a fight to see who is truly the strongest combatant on Earth! Here, we see the reviled Galaximus with a new pal- Ridley, the terrifying, space traveling dragon. Galaximus, at her giant size, is trying not to break the roof. 'Galaximus: '''So- they never let you in due to your size? '''Ridley: '''Yeah. For almost a decade I've put up with this nonsense! But I think now I can finally fit through the door! '''Galaximus: '''I hear your crisis. I'm a giant goddess who is banned from most competition. But I can trick that crackshot into letting me in! Good luck to you. ''One long discussion about size mattering later. 'Ridley: '''Finally! After all these years, they let me in! '''Galaximus: '''They did? Then that means- I'm a shoe-in! Move aside, dinosaur! '''Ridley: '''Dragon! I'm a dragon! '''Galaximus: '''Whatever! Now, watch, as I, goddess of Inklings, walk in there and finally, RULE THE WORLD! I mean, become part of a friendly little battle. Yeah, that's it! Okay- a door. How am I gonna get through this? ''she crawls towards it* I just gotta- UGH- squeeze through it! So- tight... But surely I must be almost through. *however, she has seemed to make no process. She starts to blow steam out her nose like a bull.* ''Oh, I can't take it anymore! TAKE THIS, YOU VILE ENTRANCE! ''*She winds her fist back, and demolishes the door with one punch. She then slowly walks inside* 'Galaximus: '''Master Hand... I know you are here!Show yourself! ''Galaximus here some evil laughter, and Master Hand then appears before her. '''Master Hand: '''That was the most pathetic entrance I have ever seen. Wait- I thought I already let you in! '''Galaximus: '''You must have thought wrong! I'm Galaximus, and I demand that you admit me into the duel to the death! '''Master Hand: '''Galaximus.... Galaximus... Oh, that's right. You are that Inkling goddess who fails miserably trying to kill a gang who is weaker than you are, in terms of power! '''Galaximus: '''Pipe down, pinky finger! I more than capable of fighting material! '''Master Hand: '''Well, with the rules I have in play, I'm afraid I'll have to turn you aside. '''Galaximus: '''And why is that? '''Master Hand: '''Well, for one, look at yourself! You are much too big to even fit on a stage! First Ridley, and now this! '''Galaximus: '''But look! ''*she snaps her fingers, and shrinks down to normal size, like any other Inkling* ''See? Normal size! '''Master Hand: '''That's not going to cut it- how can I be sure you won't brutalize everyone in battle? Your powers can wipe everyone out with ease! '''Galaximus: '''I only destroyed one city! Give me some leeway! '''Master Hand: '''Well, I could, of course, let you have one of these. ''*he holds up what seems to be a figure on a trophy base, surrounded by a rainbow colored capsule* ''You could be an assist character, and keep your powers within this comfy Assist Trophy, free of charge! '''Galaximus: '''ASSIST CHARACTER?! Listen pal- I'll be sized down, but I will ''not ''be a mere helper to some plumber or angel or even my own kind! '''Master Hand: '''How silly of me! I could actually let you fight! Meet- the Echo Fighters! Characters like Lucina and Dark Pit can be their own separate characters, but with the exact same moveset! In fact, I just accepted another one of those, and I would be more than willing to- ''Galaximus, furious, proceeds to lunge at Master Hand, and pins him to the ground. '' '''Galaximus: '''Alright, you gloved goof! This time you've gone to far! ''*she starts to lift her Splat Roller* ''All aboard the pain train! '''Master Hand: '''Listen, you are not going to fight, and my decision is final! Unless of course, you want to- ''*all of a sudden, Master Hand gets a stroke of genius* ''Well.... there might be something you could do- but it is quite a daunting task- no one has ever succeeded in it. '''Galaximus:*She slowly starts to back away from Master Hand* ''' 'I can do anything you can imagine! Tell me! ''Master Hand conjures up a rolled up paper, and unfurls it to show Galaximus. 'Master Hand: '''Your task is to take on a series of challenges, battling your most hated enemies- under my rules, of course! If you can complete them, I will let you become a new fighter all your own. '''Galaximus: '''You're on, Master! Thanks for the express pass! ''*she swipes the paper from Master Hand, and walks out* ''Okay- so first, I need to find some Inkling to fight on Moray Towers. I think I know just the Guinea Pig! ''*she walks outside and Super Jumps to Inkopolis* To be continued....Category:Stories Category:Stories by CITRONtanker